Inner demons
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Levy debía saber que, a pesar de que él era hierro, ella quemaba y en el acto lo derretía .:Gale:.


Okay, me he dado cuenta de que desde hace mucho, pero muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, que no subo algo Gale, ¡Y no sé porqué si yo amodoro demasiado esta maldita estúpida sensual y preciosa pareja!, son uno de mi OTP pese a quien le pese. Así que bueno, espero que les guste xD y también, es mi primer Gale sin comedia de por medio, así que... espero y les guste.

PS. Escribí esto con tiempo límite de diez minutos porque me retaron en el juego de la botella.

¡Ahora si leeeer fans del Gale!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden

[Maybe OoC?]

**Genero:** Angst/Romance.

**Palabras:** 950

.

.

.

**I**nner **D**emons

Gajeel siempre había sabido, que estaba perdido en el tiempo. En aquellos días de rutina que Phantom Lord solo sabía dar, en aquellos días, dónde la única persona que merecía de sus horas de tiempo e incluso palabras, era Juvia Loxar. La única persona que él veía únicamente, como una amiga dentro de aquel lugar de locos.

Gajeel siempre había sabido, que él era un corrompedor. No por nada siempre era el primero en lanzarse al peligro sin importar lo que dijeran los demás e incluso, más de una vez, puso a Juvia en una situación nada propia de ella tras una propuesta dada.

Estaba perdido en el tiempo, de eso no había duda. Gajeel sabía que él era un hombre sin un rumbo fijo en la vida, sin algo con lo cual motivarse. Solo era un hombre con habilidades de convertir su cuerpo en hierro sin ninguna oportunidad de dejarse vencer, él, solo era un hombre que no demostraba mucho sus emociones o preocupaciones. Un hombre con tantos demonios internos, que difícilmente podía mantener encerrados.

Y aquella rutina, de dar órdenes, hacer misiones y escuchar sin decir nada las quejas de su amiga, cambió en un instante cuando _ella_, hizo acto de presencia en su vida.

Y no, no solo había interferido en su vida cuando la atacó hace ya años atrás (ocho y medio para ser exactos, pero que para ellos, eran solo un vil dos), sino que lo hizo, cuando con sinceridad y con el corazón en la mano, lo había perdonado por el daño que había causado. Su vida cambió, la rutina se vio afectada, cuando Levy McGarden lo vio como miembro de Fairy Tail. Como un compañero de misiones. Como un nakama, y quien sabe, quizás también como _algo más._

Gajeel lo sabe, él no debió haber caído. Él, debió de hacer oídos sordos, debía de ser mudo y ciego cada vez que Levy se acercaba a él. Ella debía saber que a pesar de que él era hierro, ella quemaba, y en el acto lo derretía. Aquel elemento indestructible se hacía destructivo cada vez que ella, lo buscaba ya sea para buscar ayuda en alguna misión, o solo para decir un simple hola.

"_Yo seré tu compañero"_

El dragon slayer niega con la cabeza tras el recuerdo. Él sabe, que gran parte del acercamiento había sido por su culpa, ya que si lo recordaba bien, más de una vez había ayudado a la chiquilla, incluso, la había salvado más de una ocasión.

¿Sería acaso por eso que Levy, lo había escogido a él sobre todos los demás?

"_Gajeel… te quiero"_

Se lo había dicho, hace tiempo. Sonrojada y sin temor a su respuesta. Con la frente en alto y nuevamente, con el corazón en la mano como cuando lo había perdonado por lo ocurrido con Phantom.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella lo quería cuando él, no era el mejor hombre para ella en ningún aspecto?

Él era rudo, ella era dulce. Él era un ingrato, ella era considerada. Él era un idiota, ella era inteligente. Él era hierro, ella era un delicada flor, ¿Por qué entonces ella insistía en tal extraña combinación?, Gajeel se preguntaba eso, una y otra vez. Al mismo tiempo que también se preguntaba el porqué, ella debía quererlo, ¿Acaso él había dado señales de que eso sería algo bueno?

El Redfox lo sabía, alguien ideal para la maga amante de los libros debía de ser alguien comprensivo, de buen historial, sin demonios internos ni un pasado oscuro pisándole los talones. Levy merecía más que nadie, un hombre que la amara, que le diera la felicidad que ella merecía.

Felicidad que él más que nadie desea para ella, pero que sabe, si él se decidiera querer dársela, fracasaría en el intento.

"_Yo también te quiero enana"_

Y era demasiado tarde. Ya que en aquel momento Gajeel había respondido automáticamente. Sin pensarlo, sin hacer caso a su cerebro que le gritaba no, sin hacer caso tampoco, a los demonios que vivían en su interior.

Pero Gajeel tampoco puede negarlo. La felicidad que él había sentido cuando Levy se había confesado, era algo que con nadie había compartido. Más solo Juvia sabía al conocerlo como la palma de su mano, y esta misma también, se daba cuenta de la confusión de su amigo. Y el Redfox lo sabe, más nunca dice nada, como siempre, el de cabellos oscuros guardaría silencio.

Y ahora, él y Levy tenían una relación de un año y medio en exclusiva, muy a pesar, de que Gajeel sabía que esto no era nada bueno. Ya que según Gajeel, ella merecía alguien mejor, pero otra parte de él, egoístamente, le gustaba la idea de que Levy McGarden, supiera de los errores de la vida con él a su lado.

Con esa maga de cabellos azules y banda amarilla en la cabeza, el mago de largos cabellos oscuros, sabía que su tiempo ya no estaba perdido. Su tiempo ahora, seguía su curso en segundos, minutos y horas.

Y con esa misma maga, Gajeel había aprendido a dejar de corromper a la gente, pero más que nada, había querido no corromper a la hermosa persona que se había enamorado de él.

"_Gajeel, yo te quiero porque contigo aprendí lo que es querer vivir y morir con alguien"_

Era lo que ella había respondido, ante la pregunta que Gajeel le hizo cuando pensaba, en comprar un aro dorado con una pequeña gema encima.

"_Dime, ¿Por qué deberías quererme?"_

Y esa razón dada, había sido suficiente para él y para calmar, aquella bestia que moría por salir, y hacer pedazos a la chica que había calmado los demonios internos dentro del hombre de hierro.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

sfkjdsgkjhsdjkgskjdgkjs xDD lo estoy subiendo aunque mis amigos que están uno ya cayéndose de borrachos, me piden que les ponga atención a ellos lel~ Espero y les guste, y también, que no haya quedado muy OoC.

Ps. Gracias por leer todos los oneshots, drabbles y raros fics subidos recientemente.

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
